Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the arrow next to the 'Edit' button at the top of the page, select 'classic editor' and add records to the relevant month using the standard format. Please be careful not to delete or edit records already posted. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gill Flinn (GF), Gavin Hawgood (GH), Simon Harris (SH), David Hayes (DH), John Hughes (JAH), Nicola Hunt (NH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report The combined 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at £3.50. Note that the text of some earlier Bird Reports is now being uploaded to this website and can at, be found here. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). February 2020 * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Teal, 2 Pied Wagtail. (JAH) * 13th - South Norwood Country Park: 5 Shoveler, Kingfisher. (JAH) * 13th - Park Hill (Chichester Rd): Brambling (J Kirby) * 12th - Location undisclosed: Pair Peregrines, 2 Red Kite, 1 Buzzard, 1 Kestrel. (admin) * 12th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 21 Canada Goose, 1 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mallard, 16 Tufted Duck, 2 Pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 10 Moorhen, 24 Coot, c60 Black-headed Gull, 2ad/1imm Herring Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, 10 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 5 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch (JW) * 11th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Female Sparrowhawk flew low through garden at 15:00. (JB) * 11th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 2 Mute Swan, 25 Canada Goose, 1 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mallard, 21 Tufted Duck, 2 pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 14 Moorhen, 20 Coot, c60 Black-headed Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 12 Redwing, 6 Long-Tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 6 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch (JW) * 11th - Waddon Ponds: 09:10-09:40, WeBS count. 2 Mute Swan, 25 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard, 19 Tufted Duck, 20 Coot, 7 Moorhen, 2 Little Grebe, 1 Heron, 90 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Stock Dove. (JB) * 11th - Wandle Park: WeBS count. 7 Mallard, 1 Moorhen, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Black-headed Gull, 1 Sparrowhawk, pair Stock Dove, 12+ Redwing, 1 Mistle Thrush, 30+ Crow, c40 Starling. (JB) * 11th - Central Croydon: Redwing near Croydon Mister. (JB) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Egyptian Goose, 3 Shoveler, Little Grebe, Water Rail, Snipe, Common Gull, Kestrel, Coal Tit, 5 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing. (JAH) * 8th - Riddlesdown: 3 Bullfinches, 2 Buzzards, 1 Kestrel. (Derek Kelly) * 8th - Towpath Way: 3 Coal Tits,12 House Sparrows,2 Blue Tits,Great tit, 2 Robins, 2 Blackbirds, 3 Wood Pigeons, 4 Pigeons.feeding and sheltering in my garden.(Rob Wyllie). * 7th - Wandle Park: Sparrowhawk chased by a crow, later a lesser black-backed gull likewise seen off. Great spotted woodpecker, stock dove, grey wagtail. (Sue Henning) * 7th - Towpath Way: 6 Long Tailed Tits feeding in my garden before moving towards East Croydon.(Rob Wyllie) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Water Rail, Snipe, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail. (JAH) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: Sparrowhawk, 4 Water Rail, Kingfisher, 18 Fieldfare. (JAH) * 5th - Coulsdon (Woodfield Hill): 1 Brambling. (John Gowers per BirdTrack) * 5th - Wandle Park: Goldcrest, 2 chiffchaffs, nuthatch, grey wagtail, pied wagtail. (Sue Henning) * 5th - Lloyd Park: Red-legged Partridge by Mapledale Road entrance (PP) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:00) 18 Canada Goose, 1 Egyptian Goose, 12 Mallard, 14 Tufted Duck, pair+1 Great Crested Grebe, 5 Cormorant, 12 Moorhen, 17 Coot, 50+ Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 9 House Sparrow, 20+ Goldfinch (JW) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 4 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Teal, Cormorant, Little Grebe (not seen since last September, the longest sustained absence in at least a decade), 2 Water Rail, Snipe, 4 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 9 Collared Dove, Kestrel, Coal Tit, Fieldfare, 5 Redwing. (JAH) Kingfisher(PP) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, Sparrowhawk. (JAH) * 3rd - South Croydon (Melville Avenue): (14.00) male Pheasant on back lawn (AJP) * 3rd- South Norwood (Kings Road): 1 singing Mistle Thrush 15:05. (JW) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:00) 4 Greylag Goose, 27 Canada Goose, 1 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mallard, 15 Tufted Duck, pair+1 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Cormorant, 11 Moorhen, 20 Coot, c50 Black-headed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Redwing, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 6 House Sparrow, 15 Goldfinch (JW) * 3rd - Riddlesdown along track from school to Tithepitshaw Lane 11.00 to 11.50 am: 1 wren singing, 1 song thrush singing, 1 coal tit, 2 blackbird, 5 magpie, 5 crows, 1 skylark singing, 5 blue tit, 5 great tit, 2 buzzard displaying, 2 red kite, 5 crows, 3 RNP, 30 jackdaw. (NH) * 2nd - South Croydon Allotments- 6 redwing, 1 goldcrest, 1 dunnock singing, 3 goldfinch, coal tit, robin. (NH) * 2nd - Farthing Downs: A flock of 15 Goldfinch, a flock of 30+ Chaffinch in a field adjacent to the Downs, 1 Buzzard, 1 Long Tailed Tit (unusual to see just 1), 1 Goldcrest. (DH) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 19 Canada Goose, 1 Egyptian Goose, 12 Mallard, 14 Tufted Duck, 2 pair Great Crested Grebe, 6 Cormorant, 10 Moorhen, 18 Coot, 40+ Black-headed Gull, 1 imm Herring Gull, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 3 Redwing, 1 Chiffchaff, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 7 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch (JW) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret. (JAH) * 1st - Lloyd Park: (13.15) Kestrel in tree by tram stop. (AJP) * 1st - Chichester Road, Park Hill: (08.00) Nuthatch (AJP) * 1st - Coulsdon Common: Brief PM visit. 2 Greenfinch, 3 Long Tailed Tit, 2 Song Thrush in song, 5 Redwing. (DH) * 1st - Farthing Downs: 2 Little Owl calling from different parts of the Downs (not seen though), 3 Song Thrush in song, 2 Greenfinch, a flock of 10 Chaffinch, 3 Skylark, 1 Nuthatch, 4 Redwing, 15+ Goldfinch, 1 Kestrel, 1 Buzzard, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Bullfinch, a mixed flock of 20 Jackdaw and Carrion Crow wheeling overhead, 2 Coal Tit. (DH) * 1st - Sanderstead: (13.45) 6 Long-tailed Tits. They often visit the feeder in my garden. (JLC) * 1st - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:30) 3 Greylag Goose, 18 Canada Goose, 1 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mallard, 18 Tufted Duck, 2 pair Great Crested Grebe, 13 Cormorant, 12 Moorhen, 22 Coot, c50 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 2 imm Herring Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Redwing, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 12 House Sparrow, 15 Goldfinch (JW) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 6 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, pair Gadwall (first since Sept. 2017), 5 Teal, Shoveler, Cormorant, Water Rail, Snipe, 4 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull. (JAH) Archived Records 2020 January 2020 - February 2020 - March 2020 - April 2020 - May 2020 - June 2020 - July 2020 - August 2020 - September 2020 - October 2020 - November 2020 - December 2020 2019 January 2019 - February 2019 - March 2019 - April 2019 - May 2019 - June 2019 - July 2019 - August 2019 - September 2019 - October 2019 - November 2019 - December 2019 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']] #